


Oh Boy, Do I Try!

by SnowPippin



Category: Aidan Turner - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowPippin/pseuds/SnowPippin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aidan Turner tries to impress Violet but instead she paid attention to a carpet. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Boy, Do I Try!

**Author's Note:**

> It's not one of my best, but I do hope you readers would enjoy it.

Violet smiled as Aidan entered the room. His hair was as curly as ever, his jeans were covered with mud and he came in, shirtless. 

“Where have you been? Aidan, the carpet’s stained with mud now. You should know better to wipe those shoes first before coming in.”, Violet’s smile faded and she looked at him, utterly annoyed and angry.

“And I thought I’ll be coming home to see you smile. I’ve worked so hard to get some attention from you and the only thing you paid attention to is the carpet.” Aidan looked at her sadly and went into the room. 

He was right, she knew he was. He tried everything and the only thing she did was ignore him. She knew she had to cheer him up. So, there she went, running after the man who has tolerated her. 

“Aidan..”, she went to the room to find him changing his pants. “Am I interrupting you? ” she asked. 

“Nope, not at all.” He said without facing her.

It hurts her so much to see him this way, so she went with the plan. ” Aidan, I know, I’m sorry. You’re always trying to please me. But my carpet’s filled with mud. Gosh, who cares about that. Look at you, without your shirt! It should be law for you to go everywhere shirtless with me. ” Violet was touching his shoulders, teasing him. But there he stood, staring at the ground. 

“Aidan,” she touched his cheek. “You know, that really worked. With mud on your jeans and you being all sweaty and shirtless, that was.. It worked. You were half-naked, Aidan. What more is there to say with a body like-.” Violet stopped abruptly as she was embarrassed at what she just said. 

Blushing, she quickly turned and walked away from him, her cheeks feeling absolutely hot and her face as red as a prawn. She decided may be it would be best to give him a little privacy. Just as she was about to move, she immediately felt a gentle hand grabbing her wrist. He pulled her towards him so that he could see her face. 

“Well,”, Aidan continued with a smirk on his face. His Irish accent was as thick as ever. Those intense brown hazel eyes were staring right through her. She just couldn’t resist it so, she forced herself to look at the ground. His finger was on her chin, now. He tilted her head so that he could see those beautiful features and those brown eyes. 

She was too shy that she could not utter a word. She looked into his eyes and walked away from him feeling herself go pink again. And there he went, chasing after her. He caught her wrist, again. This time he grabbed her harder than before and spun her round and gave her a kiss in the lips with intimacy.   
Shocked as she was, Aidan’s lips were tender. His kiss assuring and inviting. His gentle fingers slide up the back of her shirt, against her skin making her insides turn to mush. She cupped his face. Their breathing unsteady. Violet could feel him grasping her whole body. It was all too intense that even both of them couldn’t pull away from each other. They both broke away for a moment to catch their breaths. And that was when she thought she lost it, that cheeky smile. 

He lifted her up. “Was that too intense for you?”, he asked teasing her. “There’s more where that came from.” he continued. Violet blushed. He carried her and sat her down on the bed. His waist against her thighs. “Is this okay?”, his breath thick and hot as he whispered in her ear. Violet gave a little nod. And there he went, kissing her intimately with such passion and intimacy. And she wanted herself to stop being shy and just open up to him because he deserve this. He deserves everything. 

Violet touched his bare chest. His hands, moving down her spine sending tingles. She wanted to get comfortable, so they eased down onto the bed. The window was ajar in the room. The cool air prompting her to burrow beneath the covers. She took Aidan. He felt her skin cold, so he pulled a blanket over them and faced each other on the pillow. Aidan ran his warm fingers along her hip and then rests his hand against her outer thigh- gently as if she might break.   
They looked at each other, and at that moment she really knew that she loved him and that she didn’t want to lose him. To lose him meant that she found the real man who loved her for her heart and her personality. She truly didn’t want to let go of him. She loved him truly. She moved closer to him, with her hands on his chest and she hugged him tightly. Tears trickled down her face. 

“Hey, hey, hey. Love, what’s wrong?”, asked Aidan looking at her worriedly. He sat up from the bed and looked at her. He wiped the tears away, touching and rubbing her cheek. Violet took his hands and held them in at her chest. Violet shook her head. 

“You were always there for me, Aidan. You’re always patient with me, you tolerated me. And what have I been doing? I left you in a dark hole full of questions whether I loved you or not. Here is my answer Aidan, I love you and I can’t bear to lose you. I'm sorry. I just, I thought I wasn't good enough for you.” Violet said through sobs. She curled into a ball and cried harder than before. 

“Love, you don’t have to cry. I know you love me, you’re too shy to say so. I want you to know this too, I have always loved you, Violet. I will always love you. You mean the whole world to me. And you are, you are good for me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, love.” he said, his Irish accent thick and as he spoke, he looked into the eyes of his lover and caressed her hair. 

She kissed him. And after they broke the kiss, she laid there, snuggled with him and they laid together, just lying still in each other's embrace, never letting go.


End file.
